


she hits like ectasty

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: Why Alexis is actually upset at Patrick's housewarming party. Alternatively, Alexis and Stevie revisit the spin the bottle kiss.





	she hits like ectasty

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Greek Tradegy" by The Wombats. Didn't mean to make this have so many feelings, oops sorry. Hope you enjoy.

“Alexisss,” Ted slurred while he pulled at her hand. “You said it was time to go.”

“Okay just, give me a moment. Wait here. Don’t drink anymore.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just gonna like, pop in with Stevie for a bit.”

“Ooh,” he breathed and then made a kissy face. Alexis’ felt her face get warm, but then shook her head quickly.

“I’ll be fast.” He pecked her on the cheek and then busied himself again. Alexis walked over to Stevie who was standing by the small bar next to the bathroom.

“Hi,” she said and booped Stevie’s nose that was sticking down as she stared at her phone. She looked up annoyed and then softened. “Sooo, Emir, huh? Fun, that’s so fun. For you.”

“Yeah,” Stevie muttered, putting her head down again.

“Hm! Love that for you. I just, um, didn’t know you were back on that,” Alexis hesitated and gesticulated chaotically while looking for a word. “Team.” It sounded a little more sad than Alexis ever liked to sound. Stevie noticed and scrunched up her face a little. Alexis so badly wanted to kiss the part right in between her brows where it was furrowed. She just breathed a little harder and then brushed her hand against hers, and Stevie’s hand lingered a moment before pulling back.

“Nope. Love my team. Very. Much...so.” Her voice was soft, low and it definitely wavered. Alexis took care of only herself, and sometimes even barely herself. But, when she looks at Stevie and sees water forming in her eyes, she wants to find a warm cashmere blanket and wrap her up in it and just hold her.

“Spin the bottle was like, wild, though, wasn’t it?” Alexis had to break the conversation from being too sad. She just wanted to kiss Stevie. She _needed_ to kiss her. When the bottle landed on Stevie, she couldn’t wait to feel Stevie’s full lips against hers again, to see her dark eyes and long black lashes inches away from her face again, to breathe her in and smell the scents of alcohol and fading perfume she swore she never wore. It overwhelmed Alexis how much she thought about Stevie; she knew, and even Ted knew, that there was a constant energy between them. Constantly brewing and bubbling, and all Alexis wanted to do was drink it up.

“Well, I thought it was tame,” Stevie said and then finally, _finally_ , Alexis wanted to rejoice because Stevie smirked and lifted a brow while staring right into her eyes. Alexis grinned but Stevie kept her smirk plastered across her face. It was tantalizing and beautiful and annoying all at the same time.

“We could have a do-over?”

Stevie looked around, for who, Alexis wasn’t sure. Maybe David or Patrick. At last, she decided to grab Alexis’ hand and swiftly drag her into the small bathroom. Stevie let herself fall against the door and grabbed at Alexis’ waist. “Alexis.” She let out a heavy breath and looked up into Alexis’ eyes. She could feel the yearning and want threatening to pour out of the both of them.

“Stevie,” she said back simply. She couldn’t take it anymore, her entire body felt like it was throbbing and about to explode. She tore off her robe and she felt so fucking sexy, left only in the pink silk nightgown. She seized Stevie’s face in her hands and kissed her hard, how she wanted to earlier. How they both wanted Alexis to kiss her earlier. Immediately, Stevie groaned into her mouth. Alexis took Stevie’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit softly. Stevie’s hands were gripping Alexis’ hips with force but tightened even further when their tongues both met.

 _God, I’ve missed this and I miss you_ , Alexis was thinking but she struck it out of her mind and opted to taking off Stevie’s shirt instead. Lips back on each other in an instant. She tasted wine and the party shots that Patrick made and even some of the cheese dip that was out. Somehow, Alexis wanted her even more. Wanted to taste every inch of Stevie.

“Touch me, please,” Stevie whined when their lips were apart. Alexis felt herself throb and knew she was already so wet. She trailed kisses and bites down along Stevie’s, jaw, collarbones, at the top of her breasts and down to her stomach. She was at an awkward angle in the small bathroom and she had heels on, but she wanted to taste Stevie again so badly. Stevie’s hands were in her hair, messing up her perfect messy curls and fuck, she didn’t care at all. Alexis didn’t waste time, pulling down the grey and black pajama pants she was wearing. She started trailing her fingertips down Stevie’s stomach and to her pale thighs. Circling the inner thigh slowly, letting her fingers brush slowly over the wet cotton confining Stevie still.

“Alexis,” she whined again. Voice all high and breathy. It was the best noise she thinks she has heard in awhile. 

Alexis only giggled a little and put her tongue flat over Stevie, tasting the wetness that was soaking through. Stevie sighed above her and tightened the grip in her hair. She sucked on her clit through the fabric and kept her hands on Stevie’s waist, pinning her to the door. She’s had sex with a lot of people at parties; parties much more extravagant and wild than this cute little housewarming at Patrick’s but somehow, it felt much naughtier. Ted was out there still, essentially knowing what she was gonna do with Stevie. A thrill went through her and she wanted more, more, _all_ of Stevie.

Her hands flew from Stevie’s waist and slipped her fingers under the waistband of her black panties and pulled them all the way off. Stevie spread her thighs accommodatingly and Alexis dove right back in between them. She wanted to feel Stevie again, it had been so long since she last touched her. Alexis felt in between her folds and circled slowly around her clit.

“Alexis, fuck,” she tried to bite back a moan and then her hips thrusted up to meet more of Alexis. She put her tongue back to work; tasting Stevie, licking her and sucking her clit. They both felt like they were gonna fall apart. Alexis knew she was wet and she _ached_. Stevie moaned loudly when her pace quickened, tongue flicking fast on her clit and then back to sucking. Alexis pulled back and Stevie’s grip tightened on her hair.

“There’s people out there, you know?” Alexis smirked up at her.

"Um, _Ted_ is out there, you know?” Stevie said, somewhat bitingly. Alexis knew the situation between them but she really did not want to be explaining the depth and arrangements of her long-term relationship with Ted to Stevie, who she just wanted to taste again. So, she ignored Stevie’s comment and went back in between her thighs. She made chaotic circles around Stevie’s clit and then brought a finger into her. It slid in easily, the wetness helping her fit in perfectly. She knew that Stevie didn’t get off only on penetration but loved when she hit that spot as her tongue was on her clit. Stevie was panting, not being able to control it anymore. Still, she bit her lip and tried to keep her mouth closed as much as she could.

“Fuck, Alexis, god I’m gonna come,” she whispered harshly. Alexis looked up and they locked eyes. Her heart felt like breaking and felt like cumming all at the same time. As soon as Alexis put another finger in Stevie and curled them at just the right spot, she felt thighs trembling and Stevie clench around her.

“Oh my fuck,” she cut herself off as she panted through her orgasm. Alexis tried to keep a steady pace and then slowed down as Stevie winded down. She pulled her fingers out slowly and rose from her knees. Her fingers were wet with Stevie and she knew it was gross, but hot and she knew Stevie would love it so she popped them right into her mouth and sucked slowly.

“I’m glad we revisited spin the bottle," Alexis said a lot less smoothly than she intended. Stevie put on the rest of her clothes and then pulled Alexis in for a deep kiss. It was Alexis’ turn to be pinned against the wall. Stevie’s hand reaching down to her exposed thigh, scraping her nails against the soft flesh and finally reaching Alexis’ soaked matching pink silk panties. A finger slipped into her immediately and Alexis bucked up into it.

“How long you been wet like this?” Stevie whispered into her ear. Alexis moaned at only that. Fuck, Stevie was good at dirty talk and she fucking loved it. Ted was sweet and funny and the best man she has ever known and damn if he knew her body. But this, Alexis loved this. She craved it.

“Since I saw you sitting across me in that circle.” Stevie slowly, so fucking slowly, circled Alexis’ clit. Alexis wanted to scream it felt so good, but she needed more.

“Yeah?” Her pace quickened slightly.

“Yes,” Alexis gulped. “I wanted it to land on you so bad.” Stevie pressed on her clit harder and Alexis almost yelped before she realized where they were. She breathed in slowly and nodded vigorously.  

“You wanted me?” Pace picked up again, her fingers circling her faster and Alexis wasn’t gonna be able to last.

“I wanted you to kiss me, wanted, fuck,” she moaned and felt her muscles contract. “Wanted to taste you so bad.”

“Wanted me to make you come?” Alexis was so, so close and Stevie knew that and slowed down again, that fucker. Alexis’ insides felt like they were on fire.

“Want to come so bad.”

“Come. Come on,” Stevie urged and was working fast now. Alexis clung onto Stevie’s shoulder as her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. She was sweating, her eye makeup probably running or smudged and hair definitely a disaster. She didn’t care. She just breathed and looked at Stevie. They paused for a few moments. Alexis wasn’t sure if she should kiss her and move the hair out her face of if she should just leave. She didn’t want to leave, she really didn’t want to leave. But it was hot in the bathroom and Ted was out there, drunk out of his mind and she needed to leave.

“It’s okay, Alexis. I know what this is. Go,” Stevie said and even did a ‘shooing’ motion at her. Alexis pecked her cheek, which is something they never did.

“Okay, um, thanks. I’ll see you.” Alexis grabbed her robe and situated her hair a bit before walking out of the bathroom. She found Ted, who was now trying to play Patrick’s guitar while every crowded him in a circle and tried to sing along to his nonsensical tunes. “Babe! Babe, lets go. Come on.”

They walked hand in hand out of the party together and Alexis was sober enough to drive them back; she hadn’t drank much of anything at the party. Her stomach had been in enough knots and she didn’t need alcohol making it worse.

Ted tried to talk to her about Stevie but she only nodded because he was drunk and she didn’t want to talk. He even tried to have sex later but she could still taste Stevie on her and it felt wrong. Her heart hurt for Stevie and as Ted snored beside her, she allowed some tears fall slowly. She knew she wasn’t hurting Ted with all of these feelings but she didn’t know how Stevie felt. If she felt the same, if she felt ashamed.

Alexis was used to being a fling and a random hook up; she used to thrive off of it. With so many of her dating and sexual experiences, she didn’t really care about what the other person was feeling. She had hurt people, had broken hearts and she hadn’t even thought twice about them ever again. She had fucked women who had never been touched by a girl before and then never talked to them again. She had let men buy her things to get her attention and drop them immediately after she obtained them.

Then, she moved to Schitt’s Creek and remembered how to be a little more human. Mutt and Ted changed her and some days she felt sick thinking about her younger self. Now, Stevie was changing her and she hoped that she wasn’t changing Stevie. She really didn’t want to break another heart, especially not Stevie’s. It was the last heart that deserved to be broken. Alexis just shook her head and wiped the tears, letting herself fall back into Ted’s arms and drift into an unsatisfying sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!!! comments and kudos always appreciated! you can find me on tumblr @[patrickanddavid](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
